The technology to transmit and guide light through optical systems exploits a physical phenomenon in which light is confined within a material surrounded by other materials with lower refractive index. Such optical systems are generally referred to as optical waveguides, and are employed to direct, diffuse, and/or polarize light in many applications, e.g., optical communication and illumination.
When a ray of light moves within a transparent substrate and strikes one of its internal surfaces at a certain angle, the ray of light is either reflected from the surface or refracted into the open air in contact with the substrate. The condition according to which the light is reflected or refracted is determined by Snell's law, which relates the impinging angle, the refracting angle (in the case of refraction) and the refractive indices of both the substrate and the air. Broadly speaking, depending on the wavelength of the light, for a sufficiently large impinging angle (above the “critical angle”) no refraction occurs, and the energy of the light is trapped within the substrate. In other words, the light is reflected from the internal surface as if from a mirror. Under these conditions, total internal reflection is said to take place.
Many optical systems operate according to the principle of total internal reflection. Optical fiber represents one such system. Optical fibers are transparent, flexible rods of glass or plastic, basically composed of a core and cladding. The core is the inner part of the fiber, through which light is guided, while the cladding surrounds it completely. The refractive index of the core is higher than that of the cladding, so that light in the core impinging the boundary with the cladding at an angle equal to or exceeding the critical angle is confined in the core by total internal reflection. Thus, geometric optics may be used to derive the largest angle at which total internal reflection occurs. An important parameter of every optical fiber (or any other light-transmitting optical system) is known as the “numerical aperture,” which is defined as the sine of the largest incident light ray angle that is successfully transmitted through the optical fiber, multiplied by the index of refraction of the medium from which the light ray enters the optical fiber.
Another optical system designed for guiding light is the graded-index optical fiber, in which the light ray is guided by refraction rather than by total internal reflection. In this optical fiber, the refractive index decreases gradually from the center outwards along the radial direction, and finally drops to the same value as the cladding at the edge of the core. As the refractive index does not change abruptly at the boundary between the core and the cladding, there is no total internal reflection. However, the refraction nonetheless bends the guided light rays back into the center of the core while the light passes through layers with lower refractive indices.
Another type of optical system is based on photonic materials, where light is confined within a bandgap material surrounding the light. In this type of optical system, also known as a photonic material waveguide, the light is confined in the vicinity of a low-index region. One example of a photonic material waveguide is a silica fiber having an array of small air holes throughout its length.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO2004/053531, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a waveguide for propagating and emitting light. The waveguide is made of a flexible, multilayer waveguide material in which the refractive index of one layer is larger than the refractive index of the other layers to allow propagation of light via total internal reflection. One layer of the waveguide material comprises one or more impurities which scatter the light to thereby emit a portion thereof through the surface of the waveguide material.
Impurities for light scattering are also employed in light diffusers (also known as light-scattering films or diffusing films), which diffuse light from a source in order to attain a uniform luminance. For example, in a liquid crystal display device a light diffuser is placed between the light source or light reflector and the liquid crystal panel so as to diffuse the illuminating light, allowing the device to be used as a plane or flat light source as well as enhancing the luminance on the front side of the device.
Conventional illumination apparatuses capable of emitting diffused light with uniform luminance are complicated to manufacture and too large for many applications. They tend to be unitary and large rather than small and scalable. Additionally, such apparatuses often exhibit insufficient color mixing and diffusion to emit light with a high degree of color and luminance uniformity.